Katie's Strange Life with The Ghost with the Most
by Blackgaz22
Summary: This is another Beetlejuice story I haven't done much with it, but i might write more now. It's another Beej/Kat story. Beetlejuce saves Kat from a drunk who was after her. And why are there all these strange things happening to her. :
1. Chapter 1

A young woman was running as fast as she could. She turned into an empty ally and hid behind a dumpster. She was scared for her life. 'Why me of all nights?' She thought a little irritated.

"Where did you go? Come out and play honey." The drunken man said. He was getting closer and closer. The girl looked around and found a piece paper.

'Strange where did this come from?' She thought while reading it. It said 'Need help getting rid of the living. Just call the Bio-Exterminator. I'll help get rid of your problems.'

"Great, but how do I call him?" She said softly so the man couldn't hear her. She turned the paper over. "Oh here we go." She took a breath and said. "God I really hope this works. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." There was a big gust of wind and she saw a man in a striped suit in front of her.

"Hey there babes. Oh don't worry about that guy right now I stopped time so we could talk about business." Beetlejuice said as he helped the girl up. "Before I get rid of the guy you need to sign some papers ok." She just nodded her head, but before she grabbed the pen she looked at the man in front of her.

He was a little taller then her by a few inches. He had mess blonde hair with some green in it. He was actually quite good looking if not for all the dirt on him.

So she grabbed the pen and singed the papers. She didn't care what she just signed them.

"Ok I guess it's showtime." He said with a big smile. Another gust of wind and she heard a scream this time and the guy was gone. 'Oh what have I gotten myself into?' She asked herself.

She came out and stood next to Beetlejuice. "Thank you for your help." She said softly.

"Sure thing babes, but I need to be paid." She looked at him and nodded. "Um I don't have any money on." "You call me and you don't any have money?" He looked at her with wide eyes. He was a little angry that he saved someone for free.

She giggled at him and said. "No not with me, but I do at my place come on." She said and grabbed his hand walked with him back to her place.

'Strange girl she's not scared of me. She's not even questioning me. Weird. At least she good looking." He thought to himself.

He was right she was good looking. She never thought so, but everyone around her noticed. She had long black wavy hair with a crimson tint to it. She was tall and thin, but not to thin still had some meat on her. Her eyes are what got people's attention. They were a beautiful reddish purple that glowed in the moon light.

"So what's your name beautiful?" he asked as they walked down the street. She blushed a little. "My name is Katie. Friends call me Kat and your is Beetlejuice and I bet if I say it two more times you go back to where you came from with out getting paid right?" She said smiling at him.

"Now babes look here." But she interrupted him and said. "Don't worry I don't want to send you back until we get to my place." She glared at him and said, "And don't call me _**babes**_." He just looked at her.

Most people would just send him back when he was done. "If your wondering why I don't want to send you back it's because I don't know if he'll come back or not and better safe then sorry right?"

"Sure Kat whatever you say. So where is your place?" he asked

"Right here." She said pointing to a huge hotel. "I live in the suit at the top."

"Hi Steve." She said to the guard. He just smiled and looked at Beetlejuice. "Oh don't worry about him. This is BJ; his an old friend of mine." She said smiling.

They walked inside and got on to the elevator and went to the top floor. "Hey." She said looking down at her feet. "Yes." He said.

"I was wondering if I could call you back if he comes back." She asked and looked up at him. "Sure you can Kat, but I'm not some dog you got it." She nodded with a smile.

They finally got to the top floor and entered her room. It was cold in there and he thought it was weird. "So you like the cold or something?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Oh sorry I have know idea why its like that. Oh well." She walked into her bed room and got the money. She handed about 5,000 to him. He smiled and took it.

"You can sleep in the other bed room if you want." She said pointing to the room. "It's late and I'm really tired night BJ." She said with a smile and went to bed.

'Strange girl that one. Oh well at least she didn't send me back and she pays well too.' He thought to himself while smiling. Then he yawned and did the same as she did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and there was thunder and lighten. Some how Kat ended up in this dark room and she doesn't know how. She looked around and when the lighten strike a porcelain doll was there and it grew bigger and was coming at her screaming in a high pitch voice.

She was dreaming a horrible nightmare. She finally woke up screaming and BJ came in wondering what was going on and seen Kat screaming. "Babes, Babes what wrong." He said as he sat on her bed next to her.

She was starring at him with wide eyes forcing herself not to cry for the first time in fourteen years.

So she hugged BJ tightly. "It was just a nightmare Kat its over now ok." She nodded and looked at him. She looked over to the window and saw the same figure that was in her dream. She held on to BJ and pointed over to it.

"What the? Who are you?" BJ said not really scared. "Why are you haunting her?"

"She has something of mine and I want it back." The figure said while pointing at Kat. "What are you talking about?" asked Katie still a little scared. She never been scared like this or by a ghost only one did that and he was long gone.

Just then a bag appeared in front of them. It was her bag she used when she went on trips. "Oh are you the ghost that was haunting that mansion I went to for a project I was working on." The figure just nodded. "But I didn't take anything but pictures."

"There was a guy with you he put my treasure in that bag of yours." She said. "Justin." She sighed and said. "I knew he did something stupid."

She saw Beetlejuice looking at her confusingly. "I'll tell you later." Was all she said.

She opened the bag and pulled out a old but beautiful porcelain doll. "Is this what you were talking about." She said as she handed it to her.

The figured changed into her real form. She looked like a little girl with long curly honey brown hair and hazel eyes. She was really cute Katie thought.

"Thank you." She said quitely while she smiled as she hugged the doll in her arms.

"Since I'm here can I stay for the night?" she asked in a cute voice. Kat smiled at her and nodded.

"You can stay in the room I was sleeping in; I'll take the couch." BJ said. The little girl smiled and left for the room still holding the doll.

"Hmm" Kat said. "What's up babes?" BJ looked at her. "Well that doll's dress I really like it and I could make something out of it. I thought the same thing with your suit." She said smiling at him. He just smiled back at her.

"Oh really?" He said and floated up and started to posed. "I do look good in this don't I?" He asked while smiling at her. She laughed at him and nodded her head.

He looked at her. 'Wow she as a pretty laugh.' He thought to himself. He shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"Well you need to get some sleep ok." He said to her. She nodded to him. She watched him leave and close the door.

She was about to fall asleep till she heard someone call her name. It came from the balcony. Just then the glass broke with a man coming in. She didn't want to scream and wake Beetlejuice and the little ghost girl.

She looked at the man and realized it was Justin. "Justin get out of here. I told you I'm done." He looked at her and frowned at her. "You maybe done, but I'm not." He said with an evil smile. He was more drunk then he was earlier.

Justin pinned her down on the bed and got on top of her. His hand was on her mouth so Kat couldn't scream. He took out some duck-tape and put it over her mouth. He had her hands pinned over her head.

He started to take her clothes off, mean while in the living room Beetlejuice was awoking by the little ghost girl. "Whats up kiddo?" he whisper to her so not to awake Kat.

She looked at him with scared eyes. "I think she's in trouble." Was all she said when Beej jumped off the couch and floated to Kat's room.

Beetlejuice saw that Kat was being pinned down by the same guy from earlier. He flew over, but was knock down the drunken bastard.

BJ got up and went towards the guy again and picked him up. He hung him over the balcony. "Now be a good boy and leave and never bug her again or I'll drop you."

Justin was scared why wouldn't he be."Ok ok I wont come back just don't hurt me." He begged Beetlejuice.

BJ just let him go on the floor and Justin ran away. Katie jumped out of bed and ran to Beej and hugged him. He was taking back by this but he hugged her back.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said into his neck. "Yeah well don't mention it, and that was on the house." He said smiling. Just then the little girl came in smiling and floated to Katie.

"I'm glad your ok miss. I was worried for a second there." She said smiling at her. "Thank you for getting Beej for me... We never got your name."

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me." She said while smiling a little embarrassed. "My name is Alex." She said smiling brightly at them.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex." Kat said smiling. "Yeah well Little one you need to go back to bed and so do you it's for the both of you." Beej said to them. Alex left to the room she was staying in.

"Now go to sleep. I'll stay in here for tonight just in case something else happens ok." She nodded and went back to sleep, but before she did she thanked him one more time that night.


End file.
